


Levitator

by insideyourams



Series: Song-Inspired [1]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideyourams/pseuds/insideyourams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella has some doubts about whether or not Florence really needs her. Florence decides to put those doubts to rest. Isa's POV. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levitator

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Levitator by LP. I recommend listening to it before/after/while reading this. So I'll post a link right below at the beginning of the story. (Be sure and open it in a new tab/window.)

 [ **Levitator**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRjv963MM5g)

 

 

"Sing me something..."

 

You laugh. "What would you like to hear?"

 

I sigh against your skin. "You..."

 

We're lying in your bed, blankets all twisted around us. We've sort of made a habit of having lazy talks after sex. Our talks are one of my favorite things. 

 

I'm cuddled up to you, my head on your chest, my arm around your waist. I'm happiest when I can feel you breathing.

 

You draw your hand idly through my hair. "That's not much help, Iz..."

 

"Okay, Cosmic Love then," I say, looking up at you. You meet my eyes at just about the same time, and there's something that passes between us in the silence. Even though we wrote it so long ago, it has always been our confession. It's our song.

 

It doesn't take long for you to start then, singing the opening lines, holding my gaze. 

 

I move slowly up your body further so that I can reach your throat, and I kiss the spot over your vocal cords, the vibrations tickling my lips. 

 

You falter then, giggling. "Isa, I can't focus!" 

 

I laugh too, moving back and capturing your lips again. We hold the kiss for a moment, and then I draw back, just watching you in the dim light. It's still hard for you to look into my eyes for too long. I see that flicker of insecurity, that ghost of fear haunting your mind, and your eyes start moving over my face and then to the wall behind me.

 

"What is it, Flo?" I ask, my hand gliding over your shoulder, your neck, your hair.

 

You meet my eyes again, and you say, barely above a whisper, "I don't know what I would do without you."

 

I shake my head slightly, looking down for a moment. I feel my own demons building up under the surface. I look back at you then, taking your face gently in my hands.

 

"Well you don't have to worry about that. But Florence, you're... you're perfect. Okay? You don't need me. I'm just glad I could be a part of your life." 

 

Your eyes aren't shifty now, and your eyebrows are knitting together, and I can almost see the wheels turning in your head. "W-what?"

 

"I just mean that... I know that even if you hadn't met me, you would still have been a star, you would still have been happy. You are a... stand-alone force--"

 

"Isa, no. Stop." You've sat up now, and your hands are on my face, and you're just staring at me. You're closer now, and I see the tears forming in your eyes, and my mouth is suddenly dry. 

 

"Flo, I didn't--"

 

"No, I want to tell you something." You tuck some of my hair behind my ear, and I look down. Now I'm the shy one. 

 

"Isabella, when I met you, I was lost. Truly lost. I had no direction. I was in a bad relationship. No one really believed that my singing career would go anywhere. Then I found you."

 

I feel your fingers under my chin, and I finally look up again, blinking back unwanted tears. It feels so silly to cry, and I'm instantly frustrated at my lack of self-control. But then I'm lost in your eyes again. 

 

"I was walking around in the world, and now I'm floating in it, I'm-I'm flying through it. Who I was before you and who I am now, there's-there's no comparison. With you, I'm in another world. You lift me out of the dark. Of course, I need you. God, I need you more than anything."

 

Then you pull my lips to yours in a slow, sweet kiss. All my doubts melt away, and now I'm the one flying.

 


End file.
